


Everywhere

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo has to lie still.





	

Kylo doesn’t do well with ‘still’, though Hux demands it, and Poe won’t be swayed. Sometimes he can play them off against the other, but when they’ve decided to work together… there’s no negotiation to be found. 

His wrists burn where Hux’s hands had held them, pushing them into the pillow above his head. He can feel the phantom weight there, and he clutches his fingers into his palms. Poe’s lips start at the bend inside his elbow, grazing rough-soft lines up to his wrist, and Kylo _needs_ to touch back, but he _can’t,_ because they said _no._

Kisses all the way to his wrist, and the supple play of those lips around his pulse makes his heart beat harder. He wants to loose his fingers in those wicked curls, wants to pull him higher for kisses, or lower to the straining shaft that rises unloved. Poe smirks and uses a thumb underneath his nipple, so close to a blaze of sensation, so close and so far. 

It’s _torture_. Absolute torture.

Hux avoids his feet (which are a little ticklish), but pushes his thumbs against the insides of his ankles. The pressure is maddeningly good, but no more. Damnit! He wants _more_. He wants to wrap his legs around his lover’s waist and demand he fuck him properly. He wants to hammer over his ass as he’s reamed raw. He wants, and wants, and wants.

Instead, he gets fingers that sweep over his skin, as if sloughing off an invisible shield, baring him slowly to the warmth of the cabin’s recycled air. Up, and to his knees, as he breathes through his nose so loudly it nearly deafens him. 

 _Please fuck please_.

But the kisses never come, not from Hux. His hands push fisted knuckles into the soft inner of his thigh, kneading him like dough to the crease of his groin. His balls are heavy and warm, but Hux ignores them to work on his muscles instead.

Poe, meanwhile, draws a single line between his nipples, across the bone of his chest. Never quite reaching the pert nubs, never giving him what he needs. Teeth sink into the fleshy base of his thumb, and then Poe’s evil mouth fellates said thumb. His tongue whorls over the pad, and then he’s bobbing up and down, up and down, moaning and plying his tricks. 

Kylo. Wants. To. **Scream.** He doesn’t like taking without receiving, and this is delicious, beautiful torture of the highest calibre. Fuck.

Hux’s hands swipe over his hips, and waist. They glide and caress, his thumbs easing around the rough, dark curls of his groin, and he bends all at once. Kisses that push into his belly, pulling and suckling little pink blobs all over his torso. Poe’s hand briefly strokes through Hux’s hair, and then goes to pinch a nipple to attention as he bites once more at Kylo’s thumb, licking his fingers one after the other, until his kisses scrape up and to his collarbone.

Kylo _can’t_ help the thud of his heels then, because his throat is oh-so-sensitive. His nipple aches under the torture, and he rumbles out a wounded sound as he’s licked and sucked to pain and back. He can’t keep up with the touches, or the blur of hands that stroke between them. Fingers in his hair, at his hairline, over his brow, his nose, his cheeks, his ears. Every stroke is a blaster-bolt, and then there’s a mouth around his other nipple, and a bite to his waist that make him **scream**.

Screaming does nothing but urge his lovers on, and he’s lost as his knees meet his shoulders. He bends with grace, and he can’t even work out which of his lovers has their mouth around his cock, and which is lapping at his hole. They both tease gently, licking him from balls up to tip, stroking around his puckered entrance. He can’t help it, and he finds their heads, holding onto their hair as he enjoys the attention. He isn’t demanding, just loving, and he can’t buck up when Poe’s mouth slides down to meet his groin, the length of him slipping into his lover’s throat. 

Poe fights the gag, and Hux pushes his tongue in past the rim, drawing tight, stretching circles. The pleasure is overwhelming, even more so at the transgression of it. He claws harder, stuck between warring touches. Hands that keep moving, and he needs - he needs - he’s -

 _Come_ , is the thought, echoing between them. His lovers holding hands as they pleasure him between them. _Come_.

He can’t _not_. His head falls back as he howls out his pleasure, spilling down Poe’s throat, and clenching around Hux’s tongue. He drops to the bed, panting, and confused.

Now he gets to watch them together, unless they intend on using him. Either option is good, so long as the don’t expect much movement from him. He’s so, so, so happy. So warm. So… _home_.


End file.
